


The Iris of Ravatogh

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Noctis has risen early for a very special reason, and Nyx is surprised to find out why.





	The Iris of Ravatogh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts), [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



He had not been expecting this. Well, not this exactly. 

Nyx had been more than willing to humor his lover when Noctis brought up a road trip. Of course, fishing has been on the agenda. That had been apparent to Nyx when one of the first places they had stopped to camp had been Ausace Haven, near the lake and Wiz's Chocobo post. A few days there has sufficed when a storm had blown in that, Wiz had said, would last a week. So the two had moved on. 

Lestallum had been next, seeing the Assassin's Festival was in town. It had been muggy, and the food had been amazing. It had actually reminded the glaive of home, though he'd been happy to move on. It had been too crowded for his liking, and Nyx had merely wanted to spend time with Noctis. Not a crowd of people vying for the same attractions.

They had a few other places planned. Nyx had wanted to stop by Telghey Haven for the hiking, and of course, the fishing that the river provided for his thoughtful Prince. Noctis had also informed him of a haven called Spelcray, that was very close to their ultimate destination, Cape Caem. His father had informed him of the excellent saltwater fishing from that area, and Noctis had been excited to try it.

For the present, they were at Lambath Haven. They had both wanted to see the Rock of Ravatogh up close, and this was their final day in the area. Which transported him back to the present and the reason for his sheer and utter disbelief. Here he was, traipsing around the volcanic formations as the sun rose and it had all been Noct's idea. Now, he knew his lover would get up early for fishing, or if dessert was involved. Hell, he'd even get up early for a great round of sex. But, to seek a flower?!

"It's not just any flower," he said as he hopped up on another rock. "Gladio and his dad come here camping a lot. They always bring home Iris some every time they come here."

"I see." Nyx followed, jumping up behind him before letting out a breath. He watched Noctis lean back slightly, massaging his lower back. It must have been bothering him, the old wound. Pushing himself up, Nyx made his way over and took over rubbing the spot that seemed to hurt the most. "So, why are you interested in a flower? Especially one that has the power to haul you out of bed before sunrise, pretty boy?"

Dark eyes looked back at him, a splattering of pink crossing his cheeks. "When I was hurt and sick a lot, she brought me some. They smelled glorious, and it made being stuck in bed most of the day bearable." Looking back down, Noctis shrugged. "I guess I retained a fondness for them."

"Mm, obviously." He felt the prince pull away and allowed him to continue on. "I remember you said its a smaller purple flower. What type is it?"

Looking back, Noctis grinned. "An iris, actually." 

"The Ravatogh Iris, huh." Nyx laughed, shaking his head as he continued following him through all of the rocks, narrow walkways and boulders. He knew this wasn't easy for his lover, but was proud of him for pushing himself and continuing on. "Once we find it, maybe we can make our way back up tot he hit springs for a bit, hm?" Nyx knew the heat would help Noctis, and he wanted this trip to be enjoyable for him.

"That would be nice." He grunted as he jerked himself up to another rock. The sun was finally starting to rise in earnest, and Noctis knew within an hour the delicate petals would be folded up and hiding from the heat of the day. This time was perfect, early and still cool from the evening air. "We should see them now; they like higher ledges."

Being relatively taller, Nyx acknowledged his words and made his way to one of the larger boulders. "Never thought I'd see you out before sunrise for a flower, baby. Gotta say it's charming."

"Shut up, Nyx!" The words fell from his lips as he stuttered, blushing again.

Chuckling, Nyx watched as Noctis went over towards another enormous rock before looking around. Taking a few steps, he made his way past a few smaller piles and then looked over. There, in the shade of a vast pile of stones, sat the small purple flowers that Noctis had described to him. 

"Pretty boy, I think I found them." Looking over, Noctis beamed and made his way across the arduous terrain. After a moment he was standing beside Nyx and nodding. The prince knelt down and picked a few of the small and fragrant flowers. "They are beautiful, just like you."

"Flatterer." 

"For you?" He asked, seeing Noct give him a look. "Always, my love." Allowing him to finish up, he seized the princes free hand as his lover stood. "So, was it worth it?

"Hm?"

"Getting up before the sun rose for these flowers?" He nodded and Nyx tugged his hand. Noctis was perfect, beautiful. An extraordinary young man who would one day make a great King. In a way, he was like this flower. Unique, and fragile... beloved and destined to be gone far too soon. But, Nyx was determined to see that his reign would be prosperous, peaceful and as long as possible. "Yeah, I think it was worth it too."


End file.
